The Sage Reborn
by Trixie'sBestFriend
Summary: The gerudo is a race consisting of only women. A man is born only once very hundred years. So when that man dies, who will look after the rest like a leader? A story about Nabooru's descendent.


**The Sage Reborn**

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Zelda

**_Chapter One: After Dark_**

A lone gerudo stood in the shadows of Hyrule Market, waiting.

_Someone'll turn up,_ she thought impatiently, _the gerudo fate depends on it_.

She stood there until the early hours of the morning, waiting, watching. At about two o'clock a.m., she heard padding footsteps.

_Finally,_ she thought angrily.

A man came into view, looking nervous yet sweet at the same time.

"A perfect mate," the gerudo sneered silently.

"Who's there!" The man cried, looking around.

The gerudo stepped into the moonlight, a mysterious smile on her face. The man practically fainted at the sight of her golden skin and long red hair.

"I am Nabooru, commander of gerudos," she purred seductively.

"Gerudo, gerudo...where have I heard that before?" The man pondered.

Nabooru smiled. At two in the morning, with a dazzling beauty in front of him, the man could simply not remember the danger in front of him.

"It must be nothing. Come, follow me to my house, it's in the back alley." Nabooru smiled flirtatiously.

The man quickly agreed, and followed her to around the corner, where it was too dark to see his own hand.

"Where's your house?" He asked.

"Right here," Nabooru giggled.

As he looked around, Nabooru whacked him in the head with a bottle, knocking him unconcsious.

**Gerudo Fortress**

The man rubbed his sore head, looking around. He was in a cell, with bars that showed an empty room ahead of him. The room looked quite deserted. Until three Gerudos walked in. He recognized one of them as Nabooru.

"Nabooru!" He cried, "You have to help me. I don't know where we are. Oh, thank Nayru, you've brought help."

To his surprise, Nabooru laughed, "Oh contrair, my dear fellow. You see, I'm a gerudo. As in, this is _my_ hideout."

Oh no! The man suddenly remembered. The gerudo thieves. They stole from rich, poor, guarded, and defenseless. They were the most ruthless tribe in all of Hyrule! And at night they only came out to...

"That means...that means I got you..._pregnent_?" He whispered.

Nabooru laughed some more, "Oh yes. But don't get me wrong. Not because I loved you. Just because I needed to...produce. If you know the legends."

The man gulped. He certainly knew the legends, having them constantly told to him by his mother. Gerudos were a race consting of only women. A man was only born every hundred years. He was destined to be their ruler. Since there was only one man amongst thousands of women, the women went out at night to find men. And after that...

"I'm going to be killed, aren't I?" He asked tentatively.

"But of course. Now before you die, tell me your name. I want my child to at least know the name of her father."

"It's Link," the man sighed, "Like the Hero of Time."

Nabooru suddenly sat up straighter, "If you really are the Hero of Time, you'll die like a man. Guards!"

A gerudo lept in, two sycthes in her hands. Link drew his sword(not the master sword) and the cell opened. The girl lunged at him, sycthes pointed at his heart. He laughed and easily sidestepped, slashing at her back as he did so. Her eyes widened with shock, but she continued to lunge at him. Link continually dogded and slashed. She soon tried a new tactic. She backed him into a wall and slashed up at him. He easily walked under her. But instead of hitting the wall, she kicked and jumped on top of him.

"You're dead now, you sneak!" She laughed.

"Help. Get off of me. Why do I have to die like this? I'm not the real hero, I'm just named after-"

His words were cut short as a sycthe plunged into his neck, then another in his heart. He coughed thrice, then slumped under the guards weight.

"Well, that's what you get for staying out after dark." He distantly heard Nabooru say before he died.

**_Chapterendchapterendchapterend_**

Well what do you think? Since Ganondorf's dead, killed by Link, Nabooru's the new commander of the gerudos. What she meant when she said the fate of the world depended on it, you'll see next chapter...if you review.


End file.
